


A Logic Puzzle

by AleaThoron



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon, Drama, Gen, German version of "A Logic Puzzle" by Explopyro, Humor, Keine Pairings, Missing Scene, One-Shot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleaThoron/pseuds/AleaThoron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Professoren Snape und Dumbledore prüfen die Stärke der Verteidigungen des Steins der Weisen. One-shot. Keine Pairings. Missing Scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Logic Puzzle

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Logic Puzzle](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/26877) by Explopyro. 



**DISCLAIMER:** Der Autor beansprucht keine Rechte am geistigen Eigentum hinsichtlich der Charaktere, der Handlungsstruktur oder anderer Ideen, die in dieser Arbeit erscheinen, die auf das Original der Harry Potter-Romane von J.K. Rowling zurückgehen. Der Autor erhält keinen finanziellen Vorteil durch die Verwendung dieser Ideen und hat diese Arbeit ausschließlich zum persönlichen Vergnügen geschrieben.

 **A/Ü:** Dies ist die Übersetzung der Geschichte "A Logic Puzzle" von [Explopyro](http://www.online-translator.com/site_Translation.aspx?direction=eg&from=adv&template=General&autotranslate=on&transliterate=on&flw=1&showvariants=&viewModeSelected=result&sourceURL=http://www.fanfiction.net/u/3504114/Explopyro) aus dem Englischen. Der Link zu dieser Story ist zu finden unter:

http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7740799/1/A-Logic-Puzzle

Ich möchte mich ganz herzlich bei [Explopyro](http://www.online-translator.com/site_Translation.aspx?direction=eg&from=adv&template=General&autotranslate=on&transliterate=on&flw=1&showvariants=&viewModeSelected=result&sourceURL=http://www.fanfiction.net/u/3504114/Explopyro) dafür bedanken, die Genehmigung für die Übersetzung der Geschichte erhalten zu haben. Darauf bin ich unendlich stolz.

Alea

 

[ **A Logic Puzzle** ](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7740799/1/A-Logic-Puzzle)

**by[Explopyro](http://www.online-translator.com/site_Translation.aspx?direction=eg&from=adv&template=General&autotranslate=on&transliterate=on&flw=1&showvariants=&viewModeSelected=result&sourceURL=http://www.fanfiction.net/u/3504114/Explopyro)**

 

 

 **SUMMARY:** Die Professoren Snape und Dumbledore prüfen die Stärke der Verteidigungen des Steins der Weisen.

 **Warnung:** One-shot. Keine Pairings. Missing Scene.

 **Anmerkungen des Autors:** Ich bin kein sonderlich talentierter Schriftsteller der Erzählliteratur, und das ist kein bedeutsames Werk der Literatur. Dies ist lediglich eine Entdeckungsreise zu einer von vielen Handlungsstellen der Romanreihe, die mich im Canon ernsthaft irritiert und verärgert haben. Ich hoffe, dass der Leser Vergnügen daran findet, und würde jegliche Art von Feedback zu schätzen wissen.

Explopyro

 

* * *

 

**Ein Logik-Rätsel**

 

»Severus«, sagte Albus Dumbledore nach der Beendigung einer Lehrerkonferenz auf Hogwarts, »wie viel Fortschritt haben Sie hinsichtlich Ihres Beitrags zur Sicherheit des Steins der Weisen gemacht?«

»Um ehrlich zu sein, ist er erst seit heute Morgen abgeschlossen«, gab Snape als Antwort in schleppender Aussprache. »Würden Sie an einer Demonstration interessiert sein?«

Dumbledore gab seine Zustimmung, und Snape führte ihn zum Korridor im dritten Stock, der für diesen Verwendungszweck bereitgestellt worden war. Sie stiegen durch die Falltür hinunter (Snape fragte sich erfolglos, was in aller Welt sich die Architekten dabei gedacht hatten, beim Bau überhaupt einen solchen Raum eingefügt zu haben) – Kammern, von denen einige noch leer waren, während der Rest zurzeit deaktivierte Fallen enthielt, die von anderen Mitgliedern des Lehrkörpers konzipiert wurden – und blieb vor dem vorletzten Raum stehen. Snape hob eine Hand, wortlos dem anderen Zauberer ein Zeichen damit gebend anzuhalten, zog seinen Zauberstab und vollführte schweigend mehrere komplizierte Bewegungen.

»Ich habe es aktiviert. Sollen wir?«

Dumbledore nickte und betrat den Raum. _> Solch ein leichtfertiges, übermäßiges Vertrauen<_, dachte Snape mit einem leisen Schnauben. _> Verdammter Gryffindor.<_ Er schüttelte resigniert seinen Kopf und folgte.

Unmittelbar nachdem sie die Schwelle überschritten hatten, loderten hinter ihnen blaue Flammen auf, um einen Rückzug abzuriegeln, und schwarze Flammen züngelten auf, um den Weg nach vorn zu blockieren. Gegen die Wand an ihrer linken Seite gelehnt, stand ein kleines steinernes Regal, auf dem sieben Flaschen mit unterschiedlicher Gestalt und Größe standen und eine lose mit einer Schnur zusammengebundene aufgerollte Pergament-Schriftrolle lag.

»Viel Spaß, Albus«, sagte Snape mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht. »Mal sehen, wie Sie sich anstellen.« _> Dies sollte unterhaltsam werden<_, ging ihm durch den Kopf.

Der betagte Zauberer untersuchte zuerst die Flammen von verschiedenen Blickwinkeln aus, den Zauberstab in der Hand. Er nickte nach einem kurzen Moment voller Zufriedenheit, allem Anschein nach überzeugt davon, dass er tatsächlich nicht in der Lage sein würde, sie zu zerteilen. Er hielt einen Moment inne, hob dann seinen Zauberstab und warf einen nonverbalen _Aguamenti_ , und nickte erneut, als der Wasserstrahl vor dem Erreichen der Flammen verdampfte. Snape kicherte im Hintergrund.

Dumbledore wandte sich von den Flammen ab und betrachtete das Regal; nachdem er die Schriftrolle auf Flüche überprüft hatte (Severus hatte wirklich irgendwann mit dem Gedanken gespielt, die Schriftrolle mit einem Fluch zu belegen, sich allerdings letztendlich zu Gunsten einer interessanteren Alternative dagegen entschieden), knotete er sie auf und entfaltete sie, um dann seinen Weggefährten fragend anzuschauen.

»Ein Rätsel, Severus?«, fragte er hat, wobei er amüsiert klang.

»Es ist ein Logik-Rätsel«, antwortete der andere Zauberer verächtlich. »Für eine längere Zeit in der Zauberer-Kultur zu leben, ist die sicherste Art und Weise, jemandes Fähigkeiten, logisch und vernünftig zu urteilen, auszumerzen; speziell Sie sollten sich das mit Sicherheit vorstellen können? Ich versichere Ihnen, es ist nicht unlösbar.« Er lächelte spöttisch.

Dumbledore lächelte nur, schüttelte seinen Kopf, und kehrte zu der Schriftrolle zurück. Am Ende rief er mit einem Heraufbeschwörungszauber ein leeres Stück Pergament und einen Federkiel zu sich und begann, Schaubilder zu zeichnen und umfangreiche Notizen zu machen; Snape schmunzelte hinter seinem Rücken spöttisch.

Schließlich blickte der ältere Mann auf. »Ich hab's. Diese hier,« sagte er, während er auf die kleinste Flasche zeigte, »wird mich vorwärts bringen und diese–« er zeigte auf eine andere, »bringt mich zurück. Soll ich einen Schluck nehmen?«, fragte er.

»Nur, wenn Sie sterben wollen«, antwortete Snape mit einem ausdruckslosen Ton.

»Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass ich das Rätsel gelöst habe, Severus, und dies hier sind die Flaschen, auf die es hindeutet«, sagte Dumbledore mit nur einem Hauch von irritierter Verzweiflung.

»Ich bestreite das nicht. Wie auch immer – wie ich Ihnen gesagt habe, Albus, ist das ein _Logik-Rätsel_. Überlegen Sie doch mal!« Als Dumbledore nichts erwiderte und lediglich seinen Kopf neigte, seufzte Snape auf und hat sprach weiter. »Sie _alle_ enthalten Gift, Albus«, erklärte er höhnisch. »Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Es würde _völlig unlogisch_ sein, die Lösung zur Verfügung zu stellen, wenn wir die Eindringlinge abhalten wollen, würden Sie nicht auch sagen? Das Rätsel ist ein Ablenkungsmanöver. Die einzige Möglichkeit, die Flammen zu umgehen, ist, derjenige zu sein, der diesen Flammen-Zauber geworfen hat, oder einen Zauberstab zu besitzen, der von den Flammen durch einen Zauber wiedererkannt wird. Ausschließlich ich und die Flamels sind in der Lage, sie zu passieren.« Snape hatte Dumbledores Zauberstab bisher noch nicht zu der Liste hinzugefügt, gezielt auf den Zweck dieses Tests.

»Das genügt nicht, Severus. Warum behalten wir nicht das Rätsel wie es ist, aber verwenden die richtigen Zaubertränke?«

»Sie haben mich gebeten, _Sicherheit_ zu designen, Albus, und nicht, einen verdammten Hindernisparcours zu gestalten! Das klingt für mich, als ob Sie _wollen_ , dass irgendjemand hineingelangt!«

»Vielleicht will ich das, Severus. Ich habe nicht die Absicht, all meine Pläne offenzulegen. Ich unterstelle mal, dass Sie die Zaubertränke bereits haben, die Sie brauchen würden?«

»Ich kann sie brauen«, antwortete Snape mit nicht gerade wenig Widerstreben. »Sind Sie sich sicher, Albus?«

»Absolut sicher«, sagte dieser stillvergnügt. »Also, können Sie uns hier 'rausbringen?«

»Natürlich«, sagte er auf trockene Art und Weise, während er eine kurze Zauberstab-Bewegung vollführte; die Flammen schrumpften in sich zusammen und versanken im Fußboden. »Und ich sage weiterhin, dass Sie einen Fehler machen, aber ich werde die Zaubertränke heute Abend ersetzen.«

»Gut, gut«, antwortete Dumbledore geistesabwesend, als sie begannen, denselben Weg zurückgehen.

Sobald sie zurück an der Falltür waren, rief Dumbledore mit einem Aufrufezauber einen Besen herbei und flog durch die Öffnung hinaus. Snape beobachtete seinen Abgang mit einem leisen Lachen, und begann dann seinen eigenen Aufstieg ohne Hilfsmittel, sobald der Schulleiter außer Sicht war.

 _> Ich werde tun, was er verlangt hat<_, dachte Snape bitter, als er sich an den Treueeid erinnerte, den er geschworen hatte, _> allerdings ist Albus Dumbledore ein ausgezeichneter Kandidat für das männliche Aushängeschild für die Unvernunft der Zaubererschaft._ _Mit Freunden wie diesen – wer braucht dann Feinde? <_

 


End file.
